Black Bloon
The is a parent of the Pink Bloon in Bloons TD 4 and in Bloons TD 5. In other Bloons Tower Defense games, the Black Bloon is a parent of the Yellow Bloon. The Black Bloon has a powerful anti-bomb shell that is immune to bombs, mortars and pineapples and usually appears around rounds 20-25. It spawns 2 Pink or 2 Yellow Bloons (before BTD4) when popped. When it and its descendants are popped in Bloons TD 4, it yields a total of 11 money. When it and its descendants are popped in Bloons TD 1, Bloons TD 2 and Bloons TD 3, it yields a total of 9 money. The Black Bloon also appears in every Bloons TD game to date. Trivia * In Bloons TD 4, a single pile of road spikes can almost take down an entire black/white Bloon, leaving one red Bloon. In BTD5, one spike pile can pop a black bloon whole. *It is sometimes confused with the Bomb Bloon. Both deal with bombs in some way. *In Bloons TD 1 and Bloons TD 2, because of its resistance to bombs, you can't beat the game with only Bomb Towers. In BTD3, BTD4, and BTD5 it is possible because of the Frag Bombs upgrade and the Bloon Impact upgrade (BTD5 only) *Black Bloons are slower than White Bloons. **They have the exact speed of a Green Bloon. *They appear in every Bloons TD game to date. *It is strange how black (and white) bloons are small yet contain two larger pink bloons. *Black Bloons are encountered earlier than White Bloons in every game. *If the player upgrades a Frag Bombs Tower to a Cluster Bombs Tower, the tower will not be able to pop Black Bloons anymore until upgraded to Bloon Impact. *The White Bloon is the Black Bloon's sibling. *In Bloons TD 1, black bloons cannot be popped at all while frozen because in that game blacks are immune to bombs and frozen bloons are immune to everything except bombs. *Black bloons, Ceramic bloons (Bloons Monkey City only), and pink bloons are the only bloons to have multiple parents. The black bloon has the lead bloon and the Zebra bloon, and the Ceramic bloon has the MOAB and the DDT, whilst the pink bloon is the child of both black bloons & white bloons (and Camo Bloons in BTD4). *The Black Bloon and the White Bloon are the only bloons smaller than their children. * It could be said that the Black Bloon was formerly more powerful than the White Bloon, and thus was once the most powerful Bloon. In BTD1, only bombs could pop frozen bloons, so you needed bombs to have any use for Ice Towers. Also, since BTD1 does not have Snap Freeze, the Ice Tower could not deal damage. Because of this, more people used bombs back then, and thus more people were affected by the Black Bloon's immunity. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Original Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City